


Maps

by commedeswrites



Series: kaistal [1]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short & Sweet, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commedeswrites/pseuds/commedeswrites
Summary: "Wait, They Don't Love You Like I Love You."When all you have is each other, love is bound to happen.





	1. Pack Up, I'm Straight, Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on AFF under the name khaleesi-ah and decided to move it here. So this is the edited version.

"Jongin!" Soojung hissed from outside, standing below his window. Still nothing. She looked around for something to throw but couldn't find anything that would make any kind of noise so she walked to the front of his house near the street and picked up some small rocks. She walked back to the side of his house and stood under his window yet again and started throwing the rocks hitting his window hoping he would wake up. His bedroom light flicked on but he didn't come to the window straightaway. She threw a few more until she saw him. He looked down at her with a confused expression, squinting to see who it was. He smiled when he recognized her and opened the window. Then he frowned knowing that she never came to his house in the middle of the night unless something was wrong.

"Hold on I'll let you in from the back," he whispered loudly and walked away. Soojung dropped the rocks and walked to the back of his house to the backdoor and waited for him. The door opened and he let her slip inside. They quietly walked through the house up to his room and she sat on his bed while he closed and locked his door. He soon joined her and they sat for a few seconds in silence. "What happened this time?" He asked sadly looking at her face frowning.

Her usually bright face was now decorated. A bruised left cheek, busted lip, a tiny bump on her head. All signs of recent abuse. Soojung looked down at her hands and sighed. "He found out about the final marks," she mumbled.

"What about it?" Jongin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. She placed second overall in the school only by mere points. To him that was great, to anybody that would be an achievement worth celebrating. Hell his parents would be pleased if he came in tenth...or twentieth.

"It's second. First in losing. I wasn't good enough," she sniffed. "I wasn't Sooyeon."

"And he hit you for that?" He asked angrily wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She nodded, silently crying. "You can stay the night then," Jongin said kissing her forehead and getting up. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some boxers and a t-shirt. She wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her hoodie.

"T-that's not what I'm here for actually," she stuttered. He turned around and stared at her puzzled.

"Then what are you here for?" He questioned slowly.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm running away," she replied with little confidence while standing up.

"What?!" Jongin hissed lowly so he wouldn't wake up his parents or sisters.

"I'm running away," she repeated.

"Soojung you can't keep running away from your problems," Jongin sighed coming towards her.

"Well I can't face him knowing that because I'm not like Sooyeon he'll hit me. I will never be her. If I stay...the only option for me is to run," she retorted. "So goodbye Kim Jongin and remember you are my only and best friend," she sniffed hugging him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said softly hugging her back. "That's why I'm coming with you," he added without missing a beat. Soojung abruptly pulled away from him and stared at him like a deer in headlights. He just walked away from her and went to his closet pulling out two bags, ignoring her reaction.

"You can't Jongin," she said after a moment.

"I can and I will. I'm not leaving you alone," he said putting clothes in the bags one for his and the other for her. He had a few of her clothes leftover from previous nights that she had stayed over.

"But Jongin your family," she argued.

"They'll be fine," he shrugged. Jongin knew they would be worried but he could take care of himself. His family raised him to do so and he needed to protect Soojung. She had no idea what she was doing, that was something they both knew. "I'll leave a note and call when we get set up somewhere."

"But-"

"Look you're eighteen and have never experienced life out alone on the streets of Seoul. You have no idea what to do. I'm not saying I'm an expert but at least we'll both have a chance of surviving together right?" Jongin smirked. Soojung sighed seeing his reasoning for the truth and nodded slowly. "Then it's settled," Jongin smiled softly at her before he put on some more appropriate clothes over his pajamas and packed a few extra things for them. He grabbed his stash of money that he was saving up for an advanced dance class. Soojung opened her mouth to tell him not to use it but he held his hand up. "This is to help us. I'll get another opportunity some other day," he said. "Lets go."

They stealthily left his room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Soojung packed some snacks and drinks while Jongin wrote the letter to his family so they would freak out. "Alright let's get going," Jongin sighed grabbing his motorbike keys. Together they left everything behind. Their old life was just a memory. They were alone and all they had was  _each other_.

* * *

 

**2 Years Later**

"Wake up," Krystal heard Kai sing shaking her body gently and she groaned in response slapping his hand away from her hip. She rolled over on her stomach falling back to sleep. "Yah! Krystal wake up," he said more sternly slapping her bottom.

"Go away," she whined but it was muffled by the pillow.

"You have to work and I have a dance class," Kai said rubbing her back soothingly. Krystal sat up and rubbed her eyes pouting. Then she looked over at the alarm clock and frowned.

"Kai, you ass, I have five more hours," she growled letting her head fall back onto the pillow roughly.

"Yeah but I want to spend time with my best friend," he whined.

"Kai we live together. Haven't you had enough of me?" she asked but it was kind of muffled by the pillow.

"No I could never," he said playing with her red hair. "You're addictive."

"Glad to know," she said drowsily.

"Krystal please don't go to sleep," Kai said tickling her sides making her wake right up immediately in a giggling fit. She laughed so hard she nearly peed on herself but she didn't. Instead Krystal choked on her own saliva causing Kai to burst out into laughter. Krystal glared at him through teary eyes pushing him off the bed making him laugh even harder.

"It's not funny," she muttered finally getting herself together.

"Y-yes it was," Kai giggled.

"Jerk," she mumbled getting out of bed and walking past him to the bathroom leaving him giggling. When she started brushing her teeth and the giggling gradually stopped. Kai appeared at the bathroom door, pouting. Krystal rolled her eyes looking at him then shook her head before turning away to continue washing up.

"C'mon my best friend in the whole entire world, forgive me!" He whined. She kept a straight face pretending to ignore him. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I Looooooove Yoooooou! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!!!!" Kai sang loudly getting on his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too," Krystal sighed quietly looking at the mirror. All of a sudden, memories of her family, mainly her father, came rushing back to her. Most bad and few good. It was an unexpected and quick burst of emotions that took over. Kai looked at her through the mirror. Noticing her saddened expression he stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Forget them," he whispered. "You have me."


	2. Oh Say, Say, Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Maps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******Sexual themes ahead.*******  
> Feel free to skip the chapter if it's not your thing.

"Hey Sehun," Krystal smiled as she wiped down the cafe counter. "What can I get you?"

"Hey...um.....uh.....mm..." Sehun mumbled scratching his chin and pouting as he looked the menu. Krystal rolled her eyes at his attempt to be adorable. But the surrounding girls who ogled him swooned.

"Water? Chocolate bubble tea?"

"Choco bubble tea" he smiled sitting on an empty bar stool an making himself comfortable. "You know me so well."

"You order the same thing every time you come here dork,"  Krystal chuckled before fixing him his bubble tea and placing it down on the counter in front of him. He already had the straw to his lips immediately after she set it on the table.

"Where is Kai?" Krystal asked looking around the semi crowded cafe then turned away pouting to continue her work when she saw no sign of him. Sehun shrugged while sipping on his tea. 

"Right here," Kai said coming out of nowhere beside Sehun, making both of them jump.

"Dammit Kai don't do that," Sehun whined.

"Yeah," Krystal agreed agreed while glaring at him.

"Sorry babies," Kai laughed at the two. Krystal stuck out her tongue at him and Sehun flipped him off before going back to drinking his bubble tea.

"How was the dance class?" Krystal asked to make conversation as Kai made himself comfortable beside Sehun so he could watch her work.

"It was good," Kai replied. "Why?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Did you call your mom?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "She says hi and that she misses you and loves you and wishes we would go out already and get married and all that," Kai laughed.

"I do too," Sehun stated.

"And why is that?" Krystal asked smiling.

"You two act like a couple already. Friends with benefits don't really work for you guys. You two are more like a 'true' couple than that," Sehun smiled. Krystal blinked at him as did Kai. "What?" Sehun asked. Kai tapped the back of Sehun's head before chuckling at his friend.

"No more dramas for you," Krystal said as she shook her head walking away from the boys to take an order. And to hide her red face from them.

* * *

"What did you think?" Kai asked from the bed as he shut off the TV. They finished watching a recording of him dancing a routine he had choreographed along with his friend Yixing who also danced.

"You guys did really great," she smiled while getting up to change into her pajamas.

"Thanks," Kai sighed stripping down to his boxer-briefs and getting back into bed. He slid under the covers and watched Krystal get changed into one of his T-shirts. She went to the light switch near the door turning them off and walked back towards the bed in the dark. "What was wrong with you when Sehun said those things about us?" He asked when she slid into the bed beside him.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Liar," Kai whispered frowning at her.

"Really nothing," she said. "Why?"

"You looked really uncomfortable," Kai noted.

"Oh."

"Like now," Kai stated.

"You can't see me," Krystal argued but Kai just ignored her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his head in her neck.

"Tell me why you were and are now currently uncomfortable," Kai said.

"I can't," she whispered hoping he would drop it.

"I'm your best friend," Kai reminded her. "You can tell me anything."

"Not this," she sighed.

"Well...will you tell me some other time?" Kai asked in defeated.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"I can deal with that then," Kai replied before he sat up and kissed her cheek. Moving down to her neck and back up to her lips. Krystal gave into the kiss and he moved on top of her to deepen their lip lock. Kai pulled away slowly after a minute to catch their breaths but it didn't last long because soon he captured her lips once again.

Krystal gasped into the kiss when she felt one of his hands drift underneath her night shirt which gave Kai a purpose to play with her tongue. His right hand slid up to meet her breast and his left slid down and stayed put on her hip bone. "Kai," she moaned as he massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples lightly. His member twitched in anticipation when he heard his name come from her lips in that needy tone.

Kai sat himself up breaking contact and Krystal whimpered in response wanting more of what she knew he had to offer. Kai smirked before stripping her bare and discarding the clothes onto the floor. He gazed down at her, need filled his eyes and her eyes mirrored his own.

Feeling his need growing stronger, Kai slid down, further away from Krystal's upper half. He lowered his face to her belly button and kissed her bare flesh softly. He left a trail of kisses going lower before abruptly stopping and quickly grabbing Krystal's legs causing her to squeal in shock before putting them over his shoulder to give him the access he desired.

Krystal's breathing became more irregular and her thighs clenched involuntarily around his neck when she felt his lips on her folds. She moaned curses when she felt his tongue move teasingly along her clit before cursing his name when he plunged his tongue as deep as he could within her. He moved quick and hit hard with his tongue while simultaneously using his fingers to play with her clit causing Krystal to reach her peak in no time but when he felt her walls clenching and her thighs tightening he pulled away leaving her in displeasure and on edge.

Kai crawled on top of Krystal while maneuvering his boxer-briefs off and kicking them away freeing his hardened member. He positioned himself and pushed his length into Krystal with one swift thrust letting her take him whole. She wanted to scream out but her voice got caught in her throat because it felt that good. Kai let her adjust before he moved his hips in a rhythmic flow, letting his dancer instincts take over.

Krystal moaned as her walls begin to constrict around Kai's member causing him to groan as he felt himself meeting his end. Her walls got tighter and soon his thrusts became more urgent. Kai released himself just after Krystal screamed out and he felt her cum on his length. Kai lowered himself to mold his lips with hers and they both rode out their orgasm.

Kai pulled out and rolled on his back, they both worked on catching their breaths. Kai then pulled the blanket to cover up their naked bodies before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his embrace and he kissed to crown of her head lightly. Krystal snuggled into his embrace and after a while Kai soon fell asleep with his face in her hair.

She was uncomfortable because she was completely confused with their relationship. Was she selfish to want more? Or should she be satisfied with this? "I love you," she said breathlessly before being lulled to sleep by Kai's soft snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably need to edit. Oh well.


	3. Well, My Kind's Your Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Maps

"Hey Krystal wake up," Kai said softly shaking her. Kai was showered and dressed for the day, well evening, while Krystal had her head buried in the pillow still.

"Nooooo," she groaned squeezing her eyes shut in attempt to ward him off.

"Well fine," Kai huffed getting up from the bed and standing over her. "I won't take you out to dinner." Krystal's eyes popped open and she sat up and smiled at him.

"Mexican?" She chirped and bit her bottom lip cutely.

"Yes I will take you to get Mexican food for dinner," Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Krystal shouted jumping out of bed. "I haven't had a burrito in so long," She told him when she entered into the bathroom to shower.

"Three days doesn't count as long," Kai laughed.

"You're right. It counts as an eternity," Krystal said and she turned on the shower.

"Hurry and get dressed 'cause you're coming with me to my dance class," Kai shouted from the bedroom.

"I'm going, I'm going," she muttered stepping inside once the water temperature was correct. Krystal quickly showered and brushed her teeth then went to the bedroom and got dressed before meeting Kai in the living room.

"Ready," Krystal called walking to grab her purse. Kai tossed his comic aside and got up off the couch.

"Finally," Kai smiled.

"Shut up you take longer in the bathroom," she retorted scrunching up her face. "You have no room to talk."

"It's not easy looking this good," Kai smirked winking at her as they left their apartment and walked towards the elevator. "I want to look presentable," he shrugged.

"Right," Krystal scoffed shaking her head. They left the apartment building and walked to her favorite Mexican restaurant which luckily was only fifteen minutes away. They arrived to the restaurant and got seated at a booth then ordered their food and waited patiently while sitting across from each other.

"So, reason for taking me out to get Mexican?" Krystal asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Can't I just take my best friend who I love so dearly out to dinner at her favorite Mexican restaurant to get the burrito she craves so much without a reason?" Kai smiled.

"No," she replied sharply. He chuckled and shrugged. Soon their food arrived and they began eating with an awkward silence surrounding them.

"I just felt like it," he sighed after awhile.

"What did you do?" she asked lowly while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Nothing," he said smiling.

"Oh c'mon I remember when we were younger you would always do something special and be extra nice when something happened or you had some news that was good and/or bad," Krystal reasoned looking hard at him. He raised his eyebrow at her in a challenge.

"Did not," he said.

"Did so," she sang. "Like when you were trying to tell me my goldfish died in the third grade, you begged your mom to take us to the aquarium because I had never been and you told me when we were standing in front of the sharks?" She reminded him. Kai creased his eyebrows in thought for a moment then smiled and nodded when he recalled the same memory.

"Yeah," he sighed and sat in silence as he finished his meal.

"So what's up?" She asked finishing up her burrito and setting her dish aside.

"Well," he began. "I got scouted by a company," he smiled. Krystal squealed earning some looks from the other patrons in the restaurant and got up from her seat to go over to his sided and embrace him and he hugged her back.

"That's amazing," She smiled as they let each other go but she remained seated beside him.

"Yeah," he said in a sad tone.

"What's the bad part?" Krystal asked noticing that he didn't seem as excited as her about him being scouted.

"They want me to do extra training which would be abroad," he said frowning. "And I can't take you with me." Krystal sighed and looked down sadly knowing that being separated would be tough but then she smiled and looked back up at him.

"I'll be fine," Krystal said nudging him. "As long as you're happy, I'll be happy."

"You've never been on you own before though," he argued.

"I'm not a baby," she laughed.

"Krystal," he sighed.

"I'll be fine," she shrugged. "I promise. When do you leave?"

"Two weeks," he muttered.

"So soon?" she asked in surprise.

"I just found out yesterday. I don't want to leave you," he whined. Then Kai groaned and put his head on her shoulder. He grabbed her hand and played with her fingers.

"We've never been apart," he mumbled.

"I know," she sighed. This is going to so hard.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

"Krystal you alright?" Kai asked.

"Yeah!" she shouted flushing the toilet.

"Positive?" He asked again. She wiped my mouth with a washcloth after rinsing out her mouth in the sink and opened the door to see Kai standing there looking concerned.

"Yeah," she smiled weakly.

"You've been sick for a while," Kai noted sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe it's a bug," Krystal lied getting in the bed and snuggling under the covers.

"Maybe," he sighed glancing at the clock. "It's time," Kai said getting up.

"Already?" Krystal whined.

"Yeah," Kai mocked smiling. Krystal glared at him and sat up in the bed and put on her shoes. She grabbed one of Kai's hoodies from the floor and put it on. Kai was at the bedroom door holding his two bags waiting for her to finish. They left the apartment and walked the bus stop to get on the bus that would drop them near Joonmyun's place where their friends were meeting up as a final farewell. About thirty minutes into the ride, Krystal felt sick to her stomach again. She held herself together as they got off the bus and walked the rest of the way but as soon as Joonmyun's place was in view, she rushed to the front door of the house and let herself in, slipping off her shoes in respect before going straight to the bathroom ignoring the rest of the guys.

"What's up with her?" She heard Chanyeol ask over her heaving.

"Sick," Kai replied.

"Are you sure she's not pregnant?" Sehun suggested and it became silent. Krystal became tense.

"I don't know," Kai finally said.

"You should ask," she heard Kyungsoo say.

"I will," Kai sighed. "I don't see why I should. If she was she would tell me anyway, right?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun agreed. Krystal finally felt relief and decided to just sit in the bathroom and listen.

"Unless she's scared," Kyungsoo added.

"Telling your best friend that you're pregnant with their kid is a big thing," Sehun explained, "you two aren't even dating and she's having your kid Kai."

"Yeah," Kai sighed. "But we can make it work." Krystal smiled, that's all that she really wanted to hear. It gave her a glimmer of hope. She flushed the toilet and washed her mouth and hands before leaving the bathroom. The guys were sitting around in the living room. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were sitting beside each other talking about girls on one couch. Kyungsoo and Kai were sitting beside each other on the other whispering to each other. The only ones who were missing was Joonmyun and Sehun.

"I'm going to get me something to drink," Krystal announced walking by them into the kitchen where she found Joonmyun who was leaning against the counter eating an apple and Sehun sitting on the counter playing with his phone.

"Water?" Joonmyun asked looking at her and she nodded in reply. He went to the refrigerator and retrieved a bottled water tossing it to her and she caught it. Krystal quickly removed the cap and drank it eagerly.

"You heard what we were talking about didn't you?" Joonmyun asked her which peaked Sehun's interest so he put away his phone. Krystal put the cap back onto the half empty water bottle and bit her lip looking at the floor.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Sehun asked.

"Yeah," she answered softly.

"You love him more than a friend don't you?" Joonmyun asked.

"Yeah," Krystal repeated.

"Tell him," Sehun said.

"I can't. He might not feel the same way," Krystal argued looking at the two.

"You'd be surprise," Joonmyun said throwing his apple away and walking out the kitchen. Sehun nodded in agreement before following his elder friend leaving Krystal alone with her thoughts. Yeah right.


	4. Wait, They Don't Love You Like I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation/Ending of Maps.

The group sat around watching movies, spending time with each other before they got the call.

"Krystal can I talk to you?" Kai asked standing up in the middle of Oldboy. Krystal nodded and stood up also following him to Joonmyun's bedroom. Krystal sat on the bed when Kai closed the door behind them. He came over and sat down beside her for a while in silence. Krystal began to worry.

"What were you, Joonmyun and Sehun talking about?" He asked breaking the silence. Krystal shrugged shaking her head. "It had to be something," he pushed. "When you came from the kitchen it looked like you were thinking hard about something."

Krystal sighed and nodded. "I was," she mumbled.

"About?"

"Whether I should tell you..." Krystal trailed off losing her courage.

"Tell me what?"

"It's hard," she sighed falling back on the bed. Kai turned and looked down at her.

"What do you mean hard?" He asked softly.

"Well it's hard for me to find away to tell you," she said.

"Oh," he mumbled. "Well just blurt it out," he suggested. "Like in five seconds have no filter, okay? I will count down for you." Krystal smiled and nodded before clearing her throat. "Five...four...three...two...one..."

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. His eyes got wide and he tensed up.

"No joke?" He squeaked.

"This really isn't something I would joke about," she replied with a frown. Then his shocked expression changed into a happy one. He grinned and pulled Krystal up into a hug catching her completely off guard. "Is it good?" Krystal asked.

"Very," he said kissing her cheek.

"Good," Krystal nodded before quickly shaking her head in disbelief. "W-what? Wait, w-why?" She sputtered.

"I guess I have to tell you something," Kai said.

"What?" Krystal frowned.

"I love you," he blurted.

"I knew that," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Not like a friend Krystal," he corrected. "More than a friend. Like a girlfriend. Or wife...in the future, maybe." It was Krystal's turn to be shocked and then happy. He grinned at her expression and pulled her into a sweet yet passion filled kiss.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

  
"Mommy, mommy! Daddy is on TV!" Soojin shouted from the living room.

"Alright!" Krystal laughed grabbing the drinks and candy.

"Hurry up!" She shouted again. "Oppas are on TV too."

"Coming,"  Krystal said in a sing song voice walking into the living room. She placed the contents in her hand on the coffee table.

"Slowpoke," she said taking a some candy from the open bag. Krystal stuck her tongue out at her making her giggle.

"Is there anyone who you miss?" The interviewer asked.

"Parents," they chorused.

"And my wife and daughter," Kai added.

"You're married?" The interviewer asked in amazement.

"Yeah," he smiled. "For about three years now."

"What are their names?"

"Krystal and Soojin," Kai smiled.

"A.K.A.," Chanyeol began.

"The ice queen" Baekhyun snickered.

"And the ice princess," Sehun chuckled. Krystal laughed along while shaking her head. Kai laughed and jumped on top of Sehun in attempt to defend their names.

"You go daddy," Soojin giggled watching them.

* * *

**Later on...**

"Night baby," Krystal whispered before kissing Soojin's forehead goodnight.

"Night mommy," she yawned closing her eyes. Krystal turned on her night light and left the room turning off the main light and closing the door. She walked into the master bedroom after making sure everything was locked and turned off before she changed into her night clothes, which was simply one of his shirts and nothing else. She got into bed and was about to go to sleep when her cell phone rang. Krystal groaned and  picked it up from the night stand to answer it.

"Hey sweetheart,"Krystal smiled.

"I could have been Sehun," Kai laughed. "Or Kyungsoo even."

"Oh I thought you were Baekhyun," she said more seriously and Kai stayed silent.  "Kidding," she giggled. "I knew it was you."

"For a minute there I thought you were having an affair with that beagle."

"Never in a million years," Krystal told him seriously.

"Is she asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah I just put her to bed."

"You getting ready to go to sleep?"

"Yeah, you?"

"No we are about to finish practice," he sighed.

"Be careful," she sighed.

"I got to go babe," he said hurriedly.

"Alright," she sighed feeling slightly disappointed.

"Call you in the morning," he sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too," She smiled.

"Tell Soojin I love her," he added.

"Tell Soojin I love her too!" She heard Sehun shout from the background and chuckled.

"Yah!" Kai snapped and sighed in annoyance.

"Soojin will know she is loved," Krystal laughed.

"Bye," he said softly.

"Bye," she mimicked and they ended the call. Krystal  put the phone back on the night stand and shut off the lights. She snuggled under the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep only dreaming her happy family . It's not just them anymore.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cheesy, like how dare I? Ugh, anyway don't know why I wrote it like this. I wrote this like a few years ago on AFF like this and decided to keep the format. I did edit some of my lovely mistakes, what I found anyway. No promises on quick updates like this for the future fics. I've had this series on my laptop for like 3 years waiting to be completed. I never felt they were good enough to post, still don't. I appreciate you all reading it!


End file.
